


마지막 여름 _5

by lazy_lemon



Series: 오이스가 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	마지막 여름 _5

12.

입맛이라고는 하나 없이 입안은 온통 모래를 씹은 듯 깔깔했지만 무엇이건 먹어야 약을 먹을 수 있다. 만사 다 귀찮다며 이불을 덮어쓰고 죽은 듯 누워있는 선택지도 있었지만 언제까지나 이와이즈미에게 신세를 질 수도 없는 노릇이다. 아무런 알림도 없는 휴대폰을 잠시 바라보고는 흐느적거리는 걸음으로 식당에 들어섰다.   
식당에 들어서는데 유리문에 비친 머리가 엉망이다. 어떻게 잔 것인지 분명 간밤에 샤워를 했는데도 형편없이 부스스한 머리카락이 제멋대로 뻗쳤다. 거울 한 번 쯤은 보고 나왔어야 했다는 생각에 쓰게 웃으며 머리를 아무렇게나 털고는 후드를 뒤집어 썼다. 감기는 그렇게 심하지 않은 것 같았는데 열이 많이 올라 입술이 하얗게 텄다. 갈라진 입술은 쉽게 피를 내어 딱지가 진 입술도 엉망이다. 아마 얼굴도 엉망일 것이다. 이와이즈미가 통쾌하게 웃으며 그 얼굴 볼만하다고 떠들던 것이 생각나 저도 모르게 웃었다. 당겨진 입술이 다시금 아파와서 눈가를 찌푸렸다.  
메뉴를 한참 보다가 고른 것이 카레였다. 바삭하게 잘 튀겨진 돈가스가 올려진 카레는 한 눈에 보아도 맛이 있어 보이지만 아마도 제대로 먹긴 힘들 것이다. 그럼에도 카레를 고른 것은,

“그래서가 아니라, 이와쨩이 아플 때는 카레를 먹는거랬어.”

억지로 머리를 저어 상념을 떨친다. 생각을 하는 것도, 핑계를 대는 것도 모두 억지라는 것을 알고 있지만 답은 이것 뿐임 역시 잘 알고 있다. 아픈 것은 고작 나흘이었는데 병원에 누워있는 동안 마치 세상이 새로 만들어지기라도 한 듯 낯설다. 멸망의 다음날은 어쩌면 이럴지도 모른다. 늦은 아침, 이미 정상적인 패턴을 가진 학생이라면 학교나 도서관으로 떠났을 시간인지라 식당 안은 한산하다. 여름답게 햇살은 벌써 따가운데 실내는 서늘해서 기분이 묘하다. 무슨 맛인지 알지도 못하고 카레를 입에 밀어넣었다. 몇 입 먹지도 못했는데 입술이 터져 피가 흘렀다.

“여기.”

생각지도 못한 타이밍에 눈 앞에 내밀어진 손수건이 희어서 몇 번이나 헛손질을 했다. 낮은 한숨이 다가와서는 직접 입가에 손수건을 대어준다. 따끔하게, 예리한 통증이 입가를 스쳐서 저도 모르게 스가와라를 바라보았다. 

“안녕.”  
“스가 쨩.”  
“감기는 다 나았어?”  
“멸망을 보지 못하고 죽는 줄 알았어.”  
“아직 살 만 하구나.”

손수건이 떨어져 나갔다. 붉은 자국이 점점이. 그리고 그 옆에 옅게 소스의 흔적도 남아서 어쩐지 부끄러워졌다. 스가와라의 손에서 손수건을 빼내었다.

“내가, 빨아다 줄게.”

그럴 필요 없다고, 아마도 그렇게 말하려고 했던 것 같지만 달싹이던 입술은 별 말 없이 다물어졌다. 대화는 그것으로 끝이었다. 아직 감기의 잔재가 남아 오랜 시간 말을 할 수도 없는 형편이다. 느리게 음식을 먹는 동안 스가와라는 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 대신 커피를 한 잔 사다가 맞은편에 앉아 프린트를 읽기 시작했다. 그것이 어쩐지, 초조한 동시에 반가워서 평소보다 음식을 먹는 속도가 늦어졌다.

“어리광 부리지 마.”  
“그런 거 아냐. 정말로 아팠다구?”

부러 기침을 하자 얌전히 입이 다물어진다. 뽀얗게 김이 오르던 커피가 식어버릴 때까지 식사는 계속되었다. 별반 입맛도 없어서 그저 끄적거리기만 한 탓에 양은 거의 줄지 않았다. 그럼에도 스가와라는 차분하게 기다렸다. 미적거리며 차게 식어 끈적해진 소스를 몇 번이나 스푼으로 들어보다가 내려놓았다.

“잘 먹었습니다.”

어쩌면, 불벼락이 내릴 지도 모른다고 생각했다. 잘못한 것은 없는데 마치 꾸중을 기다리는 아이가 된 기분으로 스가와라의 눈치를 살폈지만 이번엔 시선조차 돌리지 않는다. 대신 느리게 약을 꺼내는 동안 미지근한 물을 가져다 주었다. 커다란 알약은 개수도 만만치 않아 제 존재를 알리며 꾸역꾸역 목구멍 너머로 흘러내렸다. 약의 씁쓸한 기운 이 올라오는 느낌에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“내가 치울테니 어서 들어가 봐.”

차분한 목소리에 흔들림은 없었다. 오이카와가 멍하니 바라보는 사이 프린트를 갈무리한 스가와라가 접시를 챙겨들었다. 

 

13.

감기가 다 낫고서도 부러 크게 재채기를 하거나 기침을 한다. 헛기침을 하는 것 만으로도 스가와라는 마치 죽어가는 생물을 보는 시선으로 오이카와를 바라보았다. 그 시선이 담긴 것이 연민이나 동정이 아닐지라도 그것으로 좋았다. 어쨌거나 감기는 지독했다. 그래서 스가와라의 앞에서는 더 기침을 했다. 이것이 스가와라의 탓은 아니지만 그럼에도 누군가의 탓을 하고 싶은 탓이다. 어쩔 수 없다. 학창 시절에는 이와이즈미가 옆에 있었고 지금은 스가와라다. 사실, 오이카와는 확신이 없었다.  
이와이즈미는 배구라는 선에 있어서 언제나 오이카와의 편이 되어주었다. 그 밖의 일로 정도가 어긋나면 폭력을 쓰는 것에도 망설임이 없었다. 적어도 그럴 것이라 생각했다. 무슨 수를 써서라도 이와이즈미라면 자신을 제자리에 돌려놓을 것이다.  
하지만 스가와라는? 그는 자신과 한 팀도, 하다 못해 같은 학교의 학생조차도 아니었다. 그저 오이카와가 일방적으로 매달려 있을 뿐이다. 어쩌면 그의 말대로 지나친 어리광일지도 모른다. 그래서, 그 어리광이 어디까지 통할 지 궁금했다. 어째서 자신이 그에게 매달리는지 스스로도 알지 못하기에 그렇게라도 무언가 확인하고 싶었다.

[주말에 나도 같이 갈래]

몇 번이나 망설이던 메일을 보내고는 이불을 뒤집어 썼다. 스가와라는 여전히 자신의 주소도, 번호도 알지 못한다. 이름조차 밝히지 않은 메시지는 어쩌면 그가 이대로 모르는 척 무시해주기를 바라는 마음을 담았는지도 모른다. 한참이나 아무런 반응이 없는 휴대폰에 기대도, 불안도 사그라들었을 즈음 짧게 진동이 울었다.

[10시 30분. 도서관 앞]

그것으로 충분했다.


End file.
